1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid developer, a circuit board, and a conductive pattern forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a technique of preparing an electrical circuit on a resin substrate or the like which is used in the electrical circuit, a photolithographic method, a screen printing method, an offset printing method, or direct drawing or the like by an inkjet method is put to practical use.
Out of these methods, in the photolithographic method and the screen printing method, a mask or a plate is used, and thus a required circuit may not be prepared on demand, and the cost of the mask or the plate is high.
In the inkjet method, direct drawing is possible. However, there are many technical problems, such as preparation of a conductive ink, control of wettability of an ink and a base material, and a lack of resistance to a current due to a wiring formed of a thin film.